The Big-Mouthed Bumbler (episode)
'The Big-Mouthed Bumbler '''is the third episode from the second season of [[Mugman (web series)|''Mugman]]''. ''It is the twenty-second animation and the thirteenth episode overall. Description An annoying bumble bee moves in with Mugman and Teanna, only to be bothered by him. They tried to get rid of him, but their plans backfire. Plot During a rainstorm, a shady, flying character is seen talking to himself and finds his way to Mugman's home. He shows up while Mugman is just about to feed Sunshine, and interrupts Mugman before he could feed him by asking if he could stay. He is the Big-Mouthed Bumbler, an annoying bumble bee. He invites himself in, and before anyone can get a word in edgewise, takes a short nap. He is interrupted when Teanna throws his across the house and out the door, only to mysteriously teleport back behind Teanna and start blabbing again. Teanna then tries to throw him out again to the same result. After several more attempts by Mugman and Teanna to remove him, including taking him to the post office to ship to Turkey, Mugman is interrupted while playing Larry's 3D Computer Adventure on his computer. The Bumbler than interrupts him, and later Teanna while she is training in her room. After a montage of the Bumbler annoying Mugman, Teanna, and Pementa, Mugman and Teanna are seen watching TV. A news story reveals that the bee is an escaped convict from the Prison for the Criminally Annoying, and Mugman and Teanna immediately call the police. Officer Mr. Bob shows up and arrests the Bumbler, only to return him shortly after, due to him being too annoying. Mugman has still not gotten to feeding Sunshine, so a hungry Sunshine finally gets rid of the Bumbler by eating him. While Sunshine sleeps, the Bumbler is heard blabbing on even more, and the episode ends. Major Characters * Mugman * Teanna * The Big-Mouthed Bumbler * Sunshine * Mr. Bob Minor Characters * Pementa * Free Wizard * Onion O'Riely * Frida * Gabel * Jamie * Saltine * Phil * Punching Bag (debut) * The Big-Mouthed Bumbler's wife (mentioned) * Crunk Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time that an episode has featured a "title card," although the title for "Mugman at the Driving Range" was similar to one. *Jacob hinted that the Bumbler may return some day in a YouTube comment. *Larry's 3D Computer Adventure was based on a dream Jacob had. *There was going to be a scene for the montage where Teanna was on a date. It was cut out because it was a hard to draw and animate at that time *In the beginning of the episode, The Big-Mouthed Bumbler's voice is slightly different, sounding deeper. *The Bumbler mentions the Game Show Network (GSN) which is in fact a real TV channel. *During the scene where Mugman plays Larry's 3D Computer Adventure, the Bumbler's teeth are missinng. Category:Animations Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Teanna Category:Episodes featuring Pementa Category:Episodes featuring Sunshine Category:Episodes featuring Mugman Category:Episodes featuring The Big-Mouthed Bumbler